Gohenks
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Earthling-type Human-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance=Time Patrol |FamConnect= EX Gohan (fusee) Future Gotenks (fusee) Gohan (fusee of fusee) Future Gohan (fusee of fusee) Future Goten (fusee of fusee) Future Trunks (fusee of fusee) Ace (student) }} Gohenks is the EX-Fusion of the Fusion Dance warrior Future Gotenks, and EX-Fusion warrior EX Gohan by exploiting Conton City's atmosphere. Overview Appearance Gohenks has Future Gohan's scars, and height. He wears his shoulder pads are black, and vest is dark green, and reaches his buttocks. His wristbands are still black, and wrappings around his ankle are dark green. His sash is longer, and a darker teal colour with his baggy pants by a light green colour. His hair is resembles Yamta's except for the blue sides, and is wide-opened with three bangs hanging down his face. Biography In order to train Ace; EX Gohan, and Future Gotenks exploit Conton City's atmosphere in that time doesn't flow regular, and Gotenks won't defuse because of that. The fusion of fusions prove to be a powerful mentor for Ace, and managed to train him to higher level than they could separately. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Magic **Weapon Magic - Gohenks is capable of morphing other weapons or object into blades and was able to morph the hilt of the "Mystic" Sword into a Nodachi and later into weapon resembling a Howa 84RR. **Arcane God Spirit Bomb - With help of Face; Gohenks was able to gather the energy of citizens in Universe 7 of Age 854 and Age 1000 while also a little magic creating a blue-white energy sphere with purple swirls in it. ***Arcane Spirit Burning Kamehamesenko - After creating his Arcane God Spirit Bomb; he converts the energy sphere and absorbs into his body preforming the hand movements for Burning Attack, cupping his to his side, and finally places his above his to unleash a massive energy wave. Combination of Arcane God Spirit Bomb, Burning Kamehameha, and Masenko. *Flight *Telekinesis *Light Sword **Spirit Bomb Sword **Lightning Blade - Generating electricity from his own supply of bio-electricity; he is able to generating an attack capable of sever the target from the bonds. ***Flash Strike - He is able to create flash of lightning through his blade momentarily disorienting the enemy and allowing him to deliver the strike the body. *Final Flash **Cannon Final Flash - Using his launcher; he fires a compressed version of Final Flash to deal heavier damage to his opponent. *Burning Arrow Rush - using his missile launcher; he fires continuous energy arrows at his target before firing a massive ki blast to deal heavy damages. *Flash Burst - Combination of Finish Buster, Super Explosive Wave, Masendan, and Super Kamehameha. Gohenks places his hands above his head to assume the pose of Finish Buster, place his feet apart for the pose for Super Explosive Wave, draw his hand to his side before finally cup his hands and releasing a large dome of energy around him while unleashing a yellow-blue-white energy wave in multiple directions. *Destruction Forms and Transformations Skinny Gohenks As result of their fingers failing to meet; they form into an extremely weak version of Gohenks. He ends up being tormented and toyed with by Janesuka; unable to take his ring off due to his Mr Burns' level strength. Hybrid Super Saiyan variations Super Saiyan Blue-Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Gohenks emerged as combination of Super Saiyan Blue and Spectral Super Saiyan Blue after managing to undo his failed fusion. In this form; his hair is slightly more wilder and longer at the back. He has constant aura like Super Saiyan Blue and smoke-like aura of the Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Blue-Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Blue-Spectral Super Saiyan Blue is result of Gohenks absorbing Arcane God Spirit Bomb, and results in a blue aura with purple inner aura increasing his already immense to whole new level. After using Arcane Spirit Burning Kamehamesenko; he still had enough energy leftover and managed to generate Spirit Bomb Sword. Completed Super Saiyan Blue-Spectral Super Saiyan Blue With desire to finish Janesuka; he seals his aura as inside his body and manages to completely master his form. in this form; he is able to produce the Destruction technique, but fails to kill Janesuka. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Humans